


Witches of the Elements - Book 1: Water

by Darkerangel



Series: Witches of the Elements: Season One [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Book - Freeform, Earth, Elements, F/M, Fire, Magic, Supernatural Elements, Thunder and Lightning, Water, Wind - Freeform, air, powers, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkerangel/pseuds/Darkerangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 ~ O’megka K-I Saga ~ </p><p>5 ordinary teens discover they are witches with abnormal abilities and elemental power. They are the reincarnation of the ancient Elemental Warriors and together, they must fight for their lives and save their princess from the evil Enchantress and her Illuminati guild. If the Enchantress succeeds, she will unleash an evil of sentient destructive force dedicated to causing complete devastation and chaos on a planetary scale. “Save the princess…save the world…unleash your Craft!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1: Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Check out Witches of the Elements: Season 1 Trailer
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VSvyHEm6_yc

 

 

 

   

 

_Season 1: W.O.T.E – O’megka K-I Saga_

 

 

            Angela Summers suddenly stopped walking, looking up at the light sky being taken over by dark clouds that hanged low. Night fell quickly as she sensed rain approaching, the air smelling so fresh and clean as a raindrop touched her caramel skin. Angela didn’t notice the streets becoming quieter and the sudden time shift. She felt completely drawn to the rain as the light shower came poring down like a waterfall. She closed her eyes, letting the cold drops of water surround her with the feeling of freedom and escape. A sudden stomp in a puddle caused the water to rise up and splash back down, snapping Angela out of her little trance.

               She turned seeing no one yet; the echoing of footsteps kept getting closer and closer towards her. Angela’s heart started to beat faster, noticing that she was the only one out as most of the townsfolk were safe in their homes. She turned back and continued walking, paying the footsteps no mind. The sound of the footsteps followed her with every twist and turn she made on the sidewalk. She turned around, but saw nothing and started to panic, running to her destination. With each step caused her to breathe heavier.

            No help was in sight; even the stray animals found shelter form the storm. She looked back, but that made her fall on the cold wet ground. She started to crawl backwards unable to pinpoint the echo. Without warning a sudden scream from a girl let out of a nearby alley. She slowly got up trying to pick to either go to the scream or continue running. It happened again, this time the girl sounded desperate. 

            She went toward the alleyway, inching herself forward, trying to rest her heartbeat. She saw a girl her age being back up against a wall by a man in a trench coat and a hat that covered his face. There was something about that guy that gave Angela a bad feeling not to interfere. Angela covered her ears as the girl let out a huge scream so powerful; Angela thought her ears were going to bleed. The scream was inhuman as it suddenly stopped without warning. Angela let go of her ears, seeing the guy’s right hand raise itself up in front of the girl. His hand started to tighten slowly as the girl grabbed her chest, gasping for air.

            Angela eyes widen in disbelief as a crystal of gray light shined from the girl’s body. The girl slowly turned her head, eyeing Angela and in desperation said, “Run…” The guy shut his hand tight, crushing the crystal, causing it to shatter into tiny pieces as the girl collapsed on the muddy ground dead, but still eyeing Angela as her last words echoed around her. The guy lowered his hand and slowly turned his head, seeing Angela for the first time. His hat cast a shadow over his face, but his eyes widen, seeing something very special in Angela. He turned his body, stomping on a puddle that caused Angela to react and waved her hands while moving back. The aura he was giving away could make a grown man pee his pants. He approached her with such grace, but the moving of the hands caused water to rise up in front of Angela and back down on top of the guy, splashing him all over.

            That was Angela’s special gift; she could move objects not with her mind, but with her hands. She had this ability since she could remember, but only recently it seemed to have gotten stronger. She freaked at what she just saw and so she jetted away from him. She ran as fast as she could without looking back. The footsteps she heard earlier started to fade with each deep inhale she took. She was so close to her house, but a dark figure appeared out of nowhere in front of her. She couldn’t stop as she slammed into him, but he was so muscular than she was and she was so tired that she knocked herself down. The impact made her hit the wet ground and caused her to pass out. The dark figure grabbed her and took her way.

            Angela woke up to what felt like a couch back from the late 70’s. Her vision was a little fuzzy, but she jumped up and looked around seeing that she was home.

            “About time sis,” said a familiar voice on the side of her.

            “What happened…how I get here?” asked Angela, rubbing her eyes.

            “A big blue guy in tights brought you here.”

            “Really?” she asked.

            “No, who you think?” he asked.

            “Grrrrreat…do I have to?” she asked.

            “C’mon, say it…”

            “Thanks...Zachariah,” she said to spite him.

            “Oh-dammed, would you stop saying my full name, its Zac now.” That was Angela’s older brother Zachariah Summers. He might be the oldest, but sure doesn’t act like it. He has some wild fiery red hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular body.

            “Yeah—whatever,” said Angela as she got up. “I’m going to dry off and get ready for bed.”

            “Wait,” he said stopping her. “What were you doing out there? Seemed like you were running from someone or something?” he asked. A flashback to what had happened entered her mind, but she willed it way.

            “Nothing…it was raining really hard and, I didn’t want my hair to get wet.”

            “Okay, that’s a lie. Since when you run away from it, you love the water?” he asked.   
            “Yeah and you need to drop it, Zachariah!” she gloated, running up the stairs.

            “Ahahah,” he yelled and went after her. She went to her room and closed the door. Zac wanted to bang on it so bad, but couldn’t because of his sleeping parents. She went to her bathroom and got a good look at herself. She was soaked and wet, her hair was messed up and makeup smeared all over the place, she looked like a mess. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, she was dry. She looked down and saw the water that was on her, levitating in her sink. She tilted her head and the water started to go down the drain. She had one too many freaky events happening to her in one day. She played it off as if she saw nothing and cut the bathroom lights off. She took her clothes off and put her pajamas on and crawled in her queen size bed. Later on that night she went into a deep sleep as her body started to pulsate. A blue crystal glowed throughout her body, lighting house up like a lighthouse.  

            Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays a hazed demented planet called Nadir. Ruling this planet and sitting on her thrown was the enchantress known as Kibosh, an entity created by abnormal activity. She was wearing a dark purple wavy dress with a robe around it and her waist, a sleeveless purple top with a dark blue gem around her neck. Her skin color was a pale purple or ghostly purple, two wrist bands, one arm band on left arm and one tattoo on the right arm. She had lavender hair and lilac eyes, her fist kept her head up as she waited for her messenger to report.

            “Mi Enchantress…” Her eyes flashed open, moving upward to see the face of her messenger.

            “Another element has been destroyed. They are killing them all.”

            “Is that all,” she asked.

            “Well, we did pick up some abnormal activity. An element we have never seen before.” Kibosh’s eyes narrowed down, as she knew what it was because she too has felt its power.

            “So…the Elemental Warriors still live,” she said.

            “Impossible, they’re dead—aren’t they?” asked the messenger.

            “Dead yes, but reincarnated maybe…send the Hounds of the Hollow, I want them found before they do,” she ordered.

            “As you wish my liege.” As soon as the messenger vanished, Kibosh stood up and walked over to her mirror of thoughts. She waved her hand and the refection of a figure sitting appeared.

            “…Kibosh, my, my, my what do I owe this pleasure,” said the image.

            “Cut the sarcasm, we have a big situation,” said Kibosh.

            “Which would be?” he asked.

            “The Elemental Warriors are alive and well.”

            “You’re joking right?” he asked.

            “Looks like your little bondage failed, or at least failed to suppress them” she said.  

              “Look at this as a good thing, with there elemental power, our lord will be resurrected in no time. Just make sure you get their Crystal Hearts…fail and trust me, someone will take your place,” he informed as the image dissolved away. She clenched her fist tight and said, “Threaten me huh, my mission is just beginning however, yours will end soon, quick, and painless once I have all four crystals hearts, muaahahahaha!”


	2. Forthcoming

            **Episode 2: Forthcoming**  


 

            “Miss. SUMMERS!” yelled the chemistry teacher, trying to get Angela’s attention. Angela eyes flashed opened looking around the classroom.  _“Shoot me now!”_  she thought.

            “Miss. Summers…am I boring you?” asked Mr. Slithers.

            “You—who would want to daydream in your class?” she asked, trying to play it off. “I was um…resting my eyes. You know, math test can be so murder.”

            “Well then, you won’t mind resting your eyes after school for detention then?” he asked.

            “What! You’re being totally unfair about this.”

            “Next time, try to stay…totally awake.” Mr. Slithers was the meanest chemistry teacher ever to walk this planet. He teaches at a college level and the only thing worse than that would be his evil personality.

            “Now back to the lecture before I was rudely interrupted,” he said as Angela gave him a perky fake smile. “The four elements…Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water, separated they are at there weakest, but together they can equal something more. One element is needed to douse another for example…some parts of earth can float on water, fire can burn some parts of earth, and water can put out fire.”

             _“Yawn—,”_  she thought. Angela moved her long hair around thinking about what had happened to her this morning. She looked in the bathroom mirror and saw her long black hair was now blue as the ocean. She first thought Zac dyed it last night as payback for shutting the door in his face, but he kept denying it. She had no time to fix it so she came to school looking like a freak from the black lagoon. She’s doing her best not to let it affect her, trying to work it.

            She looked up at the clock and back down at Mr. Slithers, still yapping away. He stood under the emergency water shower, which was there just in case your hair catches on fire or you get a chemical in your eye you can wash it out. This gave Angela the perfect idea as she looked around to see who was looking. Everyone was in lala-land, which gave her the perfect distraction. She slide down in her chair a little which caught the attention of a classmate sitting in the back as Angela lift up her hand and pulled her trigger finger causing the latch to pop off. Huge amounts of water came gushing down on top of Mr. Slither’s head, which woke everybody up, yelling “Ohhhhh!” Angela busted out laughing, watching the teacher go berserk over looking for a towel. Everyone got up and headed for the door once the bell rang to give the janitor some room to clean up.

            Angela headed for her locker and was reaching for her lock when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around seeing a beautiful blonde haired girl with green eyes and a body of an athlete.

            “Hey, you’re in my chem. class right?” asked the girl.

            “Umm—yeah,” answered Angela, who hardly paid attention in the class, let alone who’s in it.

            “That was hilarious watching Mr. Slithers get all wet like that, he had it comin’. Wonder how that latch just snapped like that all of a sudden? I’m Trista by the way.”

            “Yeah…bizarre, I’m Angela,” she said, trying to change the conversation. Both of them shook hands, but when they touch, their bodies pulsated with spiritual energy.

            “Whoa…” both said.

            “Did you get…?”

            “A strange feeling,” answered Angela.

            “We met before?” asked Trista.

            “In another lifetime?” asked Angela. Both of them shook the feeling off and just laughed it up; must have been a draft somewhere.

            “Well I have to get ready for my detention,” said Angela with a sour face.

            “Ouch, good luck with that,” said Trista, walking into the crowed hallway.

            Outside the school up above, a person hovered, waiting for her orders. She had black hair with a spiked band, soulless eyes, chest plated armor, black pants, and black boots. She watched as her black crystal lifted itself up out of her right hand and began spinning. It was spinning so fast it looked like a black orb. Suddenly, the center of the crystal started to glow an illuminating color as it stopped, pointing at the school.

            “I found one of them Enchantress,” said the hovering girl.

            “Excellent Nashira, now release the hounds,” ordered Kibosh. Nashira levitated the black crystal in both hands, this time and it started to rapidly spin again.   

             Back in Lavin High, Angela slid her head in-between the doorway and called out Mr. Slithers’ name, but no answer. She stepped back and looked around, noticing that no one was in the hallway. Even if the school was over there has always been at least a couple people still here at work doing something. “Hello!” she yelled as her voice traveled. She left the lab and started heading down, looking to see if anyone still remained in the building. Angela started to slow down her walking, noticing the school becoming really creepy when alone. She rubbed her arms as a shiver ran down her spine all of a sudden. She stopped and turned, seeing no on, but when she turned back around she bumped into Trista.

            “Hey, what is going on? No one is in the building, I thought I was the only one here,” she explained. Before Angela could get a word out, all of the classroom’s doors started to shut close all by themselves with a mighty slam that rattled the lockers.

            “Okay, that’s some freaky shiz-nit right there,” said Trista.

            “Ya think,” said Angela being sarcastic. The wind started to pick up a little as Angela nod and moved her head a little, wondering where that breeze was coming from as it swirled around, becoming attracted to Trista, allowing her hair dance like a wildfire.

             _“…forthcoming,”_  said Trista.

            “What?” asked Angela.

            “Beware of the forthcoming,” whispered Trista. Angela eyes widen as she corrected Trista, “forthcoming…more like incoming.” Two huge ferocious beasts came crashing inside the school, shattering two windows as they roared out. Hounds of the Hollow were faded green colored big-eared beast with dark spots, icy blue eyes that glow, huge claws and teeth dripping with blood.

            “What the hell are those things?” asked Trista backing up.

            “Girl I so was going to asks you the same thing,” said Angela backing up too. The hounds let out a huge roar that caused some lockers to open and for Trista and Angela to cross their arms to protect themselves from the blast. They ran for it, ducking every corner and turning every turn. They each crisscrossed over; trying to open a classroom door, but every door they touched was locked. One of the hounds while turning the corner jumped on the side of the row of lockers and started running sideways. Outside, Nashira narrowed her eyes, as a different illuminating color appeared right next to the first one. “Two of them?” she said.

            “Ahhhh!” they screamed, running into a hallway that is split into two.

            “We really shouldn’t separate?” implied Angela.

            “You go, I’ll catch up,” said Trista.

            “What? No way,” said Angela, but Trista made up her mind and pushed Angela to get going. Angela just nodded and took the right hallway as Trista turned around to face the hounds, which caused her eyes to flash and take on a catlike appearance. “This is how we big gals play,” she said as her tone of voice changed, letting out a loud animalistic roar. Angela stopped, hearing the noise and ran back realizing she couldn’t just leave Trista behind. When she got back to the scene, she slipped and fell onto the floor that was covered in blood. “Ahhh!” she screamed sliding back and forth, trying to get her footing. The hounds were mutilated, cut up inside and out like it was nothing. Angela looked over to her side to see a pair of broken double doors open as she continued onward to get out of this hellish school.

 

 


	3. Leonn’e

**Episode 3: Leonn’e**

            Angela walked home as dark clouds covered the sun. She was all soaked and wet covered in blood from two scary dog things. She began to hear the echoing of footsteps again and just couldn’t take it anymore. She turned around with such force screaming out, “SHOW YOUR SELF DAMMED! STOP FOLLOWING ME!” Angela became pissed of the fact she received no answer, so out of rage she waved one hand causing trashcans and papers to fall down and blow all over the place. She waved her other hand moving the trash around like it was nothing. Hands came together making a clap noise as a guy stepped out of the shadows clapping saying, “Very impressive young one.”

            “And who the hell is you?” asked Angela, keeping her guard up.

            “I’m a simple person who has been searching for a very long time for you,” he said.

            “Okay, that sounded so perverted in so many levels you cannot comprehend right now,” she snapped.

            “Let me start over. I’m Mik'ky’ella Leonn’e (Mike-Ki-Ella) (Lee-own-Nay) …but you may call me Leonn’e. I am a Guideian, not to be confused with guardian…”

            “I’m sorry, I must have left my book of who’s whom…what’s a guideian? Is that even a word?”

            “My, you are the sarcastic one aren’t you? A guideian helps guide gifted beings and help them learn the power of the Craft,” he explained.

            “The Craft?”

            “Angela—you are a witch.”

            “Alright then. Well nice meeting you, unlike you I’m talking to a stranger and covered in blood so laters,” she said and turned around only to find him somehow standing right in front of her.

            “How…how did you—”

            “Magic,” he answered. “Angela Summers, you have the ability to move objects with your hands, which is because you have Wiccan blood flowing in you just like the others.”

            “Others…wait, they’re people out there like me?” she asked feeling not alone anymore.

            “Oh yes…three of them to be exact. You however, posses the power to create and summon water the element itself. That is why I came to you in person. I need to explain more about you guy’s destiny as a whole. When all of you are together.” Angela turned around again only to see Leon standing in front.  “You must help me find them.”   

            “Sorry dude, but I don’t believe it and if I don’t believe it then I don’t believe you,” said Angela. He looked at her with calm warm eyes and whispered in her ear that caused an echo, “You will soon believe for remember these words young one—A.T.R.I…” As the echo faded she blinked and saw that he was gone. She pushed back her hair remembering the blood and headed home, passing a familiar shadow with a hat covering the face. 

 

 


	4. Going Under

**Episode 4: Going Under**

            Angela crept inside her house seeing no one in sight while going upstairs straight for her bathroom. She turned the bathwater on and began to undress. She shut the water off and tested it first before stepping in. Angela eased herself into the warm water as it melted all her fears and the blood away. She became relaxed as her muscles tensed less and less. She started to think of what Leonn’e said not too long ago. Angela felt happy knowing that she wasn’t the only person with an unexplained ability out there, but couldn’t bypass the fact that it’s because she’s a witch. Black cat holding, pointy hat wearing, spell casting, broom-riding witch.

            Still in thought, she started to wash the blood completely off of her, lifting her right leg up out of the water as the liquid came running down it. Her leg went back down as the water started to turn red. Angela’s thoughts started to become jumbled, as her body was too relaxed in the water. Her eyes felt heavy unable to stay awake to find the strength to get out of the bloody water. She rested her head back, which caused her to close her eyes. The water itself started to pull Angela under, drowning her. Angela was going under when she finally realized that she was underwater and started to panic, splashing water all around. Angela couldn’t get herself to lift her head up for air. She started to gasp, inhaling water, passing out. She floated there, dead and lifeless until her eyes fluttered open.


	5. Dreaming is Believing

**Episode 5: Dreaming is Believing**

            Angela moved around seeing that she wasn’t in the tub or bathroom anymore. She was swimming in what looked like to be a huge lake as strange fishes swam around her. This freeing feeling of rain touching her smooth skin came rushing back again as her blue hair danced in the cool lake water. She ducked down as a fish bigger than a whale swam over her. Angela swam up, realizing she’s breathing underwater. Her head and arms reached the top as she gasped. She swam around seeing a world unlike her own. She looked up at the sky seeing two Suns. One was like Earth’s, which brighten the planet, and the other one was blue which gave the sky its color. She turned around hearing a beautiful young girl’s voice.

            The first sun beamed in Angela’s face so she couldn’t get too good of a look at the child, but the girl came out of the forest running for her life as a demonic figure emerged from the forest as well. The figure held a staff and on top was a huge crescent moon lying on its side, a smaller crescent moon same way, but inside the bigger one, and a purple glowing orb in the center. Angela couldn’t make out figure or the child, but notice the girl had a long ponytail with a gem crystal wrapped around it, dangling at the bottom, touching the lower end of her back. The girl headed for the shore, light on feet. Angela shouted out, trying to get the girl’s attention, but no sound came out her mouth as she touched her throat.

            Angela was astonished to see the girl headed for the lake and stepped on the water. Her feet didn’t sink as she was running on top of the water itself. The girl was half across when she turned her head towards Angela’s direction and said, “Hear my cry…find my Elemental Warriors, help me please…save me and save the world…” but the girl was cut off as the demonic figure held the staff in both hands and thrust it forward unleashing what looked light black lightning.

            The lightning zoomed towards the girl and she screamed for her life. The girl hugged herself as the black lightning mixed with her powers causing a huge chrysalis type crystal to surround her and trap her in imprisonment. The girl’s voiced echoed, “Find, find, SAVE!” which caused Angela gasp up for air, breathing heavily, seeing that she was back in the tub in her bathroom. She notice the tub was empty and looked up seeing the tub water hovering above her as it came crashing down, soaking the whole bathroom floor. The water wasn’t blood red anymore, but clear blue as the ocean; once Angela moved the wet hair out of her face. “Okay damn…I believe!” she yelled.

 

 


	6. Wishcraft

**Episode 6: Wishcraft**

Angela got up out of the tub and wrapped a blue towel around her. She looked at the wet floor and came up with an idea and said, “Alright—no biggy…I mean I’m a witch, I can do this.” She closed her eyes, trying to summon up that freeing feeling because to her, it is the source to tap into her elemental power. She opened up her eyes and slowly lifted up her hands that caused the water to rise up off the floor. “So totally wicked,” she said as she pushed the water back into the tub.  _“Okay ummm…a spell,”_  she thought as she walked over to the tub.

 “This is lame, this is crap, show me the next warrior before I…umm snap?” she asked, casting her fist spell, but nothing happened. She felt so dumb talking to water, but felt even more irritated that nothing was happening as she wished in her head causing an echo sound that said,  _“SHOW ME!!!”_  The water exploded up and came splashing back down as an image appeared. The image showed diet coke being chugged by a girl. She placed the glass down as Angela realized she was seeing through the diet coke’s eyes because it is a liquid. The girl seemed to be at some party or club, but the image faded as Angela heard a noise out in the hallway. She went out of the bathroom and opened her door seeing her brother heading down the stairs.

            “I didn’t hear you come in,” she said.

            “I’ve been here, just had the headphones on,” he answered.

            “Where you going looking all fly and stuff,” she asked. Zac had on a butterscotch jacket, white T-shirt, blue jeans, and butterscotch Timberland boots that looked great with his caramel skin. His red hair was all styled up with spikes.

            “Not that its any of your business, but I’m going out to that new club that opened up not too long ago…umm The Biohazard,” he explained.  _“A nightclub?”_ she thought, for this couldn’t be coincidental, a sign maybe? “Wait up, I’m coming too,” she said and closed the door.

            “Aw hell,” complained Zac, continuing down the stairs and flopped down on the couch, waiting for Angela.    

 

 


	7. The Biohazard

 

**Episode 7: The Biohazard**

            Angela was walking down the street with her brother, she felt confident that she looked good in her clubbing attire. She had her blue hair all wrapped up nicely as string curls dangled down and blue eye shadow matched her eyes. She had on an all black corset top, strings crisscrossing down the middle, necklaces on her hips as a belt, black leather pants with square patches that exposed some skin, and black boots. She put a pentagram around her neck that caused Zac to snap.

            “Okay I can’t take it anymore; I swear you look hoe-ish.”

            “And—you’re just jealous that I’m the hot one in the family,” she replied.

            “HA, you wish,” he said. They approached the club and showed some ID as they entered. The Biohazard was bangin’, bright laser lights of the colors red, green, and blue flashed around. The music was popin’ and the base was insane. Some people were dancing while others sat over at the bar table to have a couple of drinks before getting back on the dance floor. Zac disappeared as Angela went down the small flight of stairs, looking for that girl she saw in her tub. She stepped down and eased her way on the dance floor, getting attention from the fellas. Angela had to admit, she did like the attention as they tried to holla at her. She had to let them down easy as she made it to the bar table. She continued to look around, unable to find her through the huge hyperactive crowed. She placed her hand in her face asking herself what she is doing here. Just then, Angela heard a glass slammed down right next to her and looked to find that it was a glass with diet coke in it.

She quickly started to look around, finally spotting her. The girl had a very short cut spiked black hair with the tips being green, hazel eyes, tight black top with blood writing, dark pants and shoes. Angela turned and asked the bartender who was that girl and he replied by saying, “Jennafer Sanchez, but everyone here calls her Jenna.” Angela worked her way back onto the dance floor, trying to get close to that girl. The club was jumpin’ as Angela notice the girl was working the dance floor. A random guy turned in Angela’s direction and started to dance with her and she danced back, trying to bring out her party side. The music which songs as Angela turned, noticing the girl was standing right in front of her. The club started to play “Too Grown For That” by Tamia.

Jenna started to move her hands around to the beat as Angela reacted to her dancing vibe by moving her hips to the beat. Jenna dropped it like it’s hot and slowly came back up like a snake. Angela did the pop move, which caused her to contract and relax her muscles to create a jerk in her body. Both girls started to feel the rhythm and danced together as Jenna grabbed Angela’s hand and lifted it in the air. The guy got way too happy and wrapped his hands around Angela’s chest, which caused her to push him away. She turned back to see Jenna gone, looking around for signs of her. Angela caught her exiting out the back way and followed, passing her lame brother who was dancing with two chicks.

           

 


	8. Penetrate

**Episode 8: Penetrate**

Angela opened the backdoor that lead into the dangerous alleyway of the club seeing Jenna heading west.

            “Jenna!” she yelled to get her attention. Jenna turned as Angela approached her all out of breath.

            “Hey sweet moves gurl, you show know how to work it,” said Jenna.

            “Really? Well umm, you know how I do,” said Angela, giving herself props.

            “Gotta hang out sometime again,” said Jenna walking away. Before Angela could say anything, the guy at the club and a friend, grabbed her and said, “Hey little mama, where’s a sweet thang like yourself going without saying goodbye.”

            “Get off of me,” cried Angela.

            “Not without a goodbye kiss first,” said the friend.

            “Hey! If the chica said back the hell up, then I suggest you back the hell up,” said Jenna.

            “And what you gone do about it trick,” said the guy.

            “Let’s just say you’ll be in the hospital for a while,” explained Jenna, placing a couple of fingers on the side of her head. The guy let go of Angela, grabbing his head. “Ahh,” he yelled looking like time was speeding up because his head was moving rapidly fast with twists and turns, weird angles and shadows. All of a sudden his eyes went in the back of his head and he collapsed. His friend started to freak out when Jenna looked at him. He also grabbed his head, screaming, head turning rapidly fast as well until he too collapsed on the ground. Angela went over to Jenna and said,

            “What you do?”

            “They’re in a coma,” stated Jenna.

            “Coma?”

            “Yeah, and now your turn,” she said, facing Angela. Angela’s right eyebrow arched upward as the expression of what the Hell ran across her face.

            “Don’t worry you won’t go into a coma, just be a little unconscious for a while,” said Jenna, placing her hand on the side of her head. Jenna irises shined a silver color as Angela grabbed her head. To her, it felt like someone was trying to penetrate her head. Something was inside her head or someone, zooming through her mind and thoughts. Angela couldn’t take it anymore and passed out, collapsing on the ground.      

 

 

 


	9. Remembrance

**Episode 9: Remembrance**

            Angela started to wake up, rubbing her eyes, finding herself in her room with the light from the window beaming at her face. She put her robed on and went downstairs to see her brother walk in from the front door.

            “Where the hell you been?” he asked angrily.

            “What’s your deal? I’ve been here all day, I never left after I took my bath last night,” she said.

            “No you haven’t, I’ve been looking for you all over the club,” said Zac.

            “Club? What club, I never left the house,” said Angela.

            “The hell you did, I took you there personally remember,” he said.

            “…actually, I don’t,” she pondered.

            “You know what…to hell with you!” yelled Zac and pushed Angela out of the way so he could go upstairs to his room. Angela was totally puzzled to why Zac was freaking out like that; she was in her room the whole time…wasn’t she? Angela went upstairs to change into a sleeveless T-shirt, pants, two wristbands, and boots that were all black. She decided to skip school and head for the place where she first met Leonn’e.

            Angela started to rub her arms picking up the strangest feeling that she was being watch. She looked around, but saw no one. Angela suddenly stopped and almost knocked over a trashcan.

            “Leon…Leon…LEONN’E!” she shouted, trying to call him.

            “You yelled,” said Leonn’e, causing Angela to look back. “Something is troubling you?”

            “Okay, something weird is going on…again. First I’m in my room and then my brother comes in yelling at me, saying that I was at the club when I wasn’t and shit like that,” said Angela.

            “Oh my,” said Leonn’e.

            “Yes! Do you see the Hell I go through?” Angela asked.

            “No, oh my as in oh my-your memory was erased,” said Leonn’e.

            “Wait what?”

            “They did a good job, traces of it is very little,” explained Leonn’e.

            “No wait, my memory was erased…by whom?” asked Angela.

            “I’m hoping you can tell me,” said Leonn’e as he placed his two fingers upon Angela’s forehead and with a zap, Angela stumbled back a little bit, grabbing her head.

            “Whoa…that Son of a Bitch,” said Angela, remembering. Angela felt something vibrating and picked up her phone out of her pocket and said, “Hello.”

            “Hey girl, skipping much,” said the voice.

            “Oh hey Jackie, what’s sup.”

            “Nothin’, me and Jassy just wanna remind you we gotta stay way after and post those bulletins and flyers,” said Jackie.

            “Oh yeah…umm, I’ll be over there later on tonight okay?” she asked. Angela kept talking while Leon turned his head, getting a bad vibe from something.  He turned around noticing a shadow with its head lifting up. It tipped up it hat and placed it back down, disappearing. Leon turned back his attention to Angela as she closed up her phone and placed it back inside her pocket.

            “K, I have to go, thanks for the memories…I guess. Once I’m done with this, I’ll continue my search tomorrow.”

            “No!” he yelled. “Do not go to your school tonight.”

            “Why, I have to help out my friends,” she explained.

            “You are in danger,” said Leon.

            “Explain something I don’t know…oh look a warrior,” said Angela, pointing her finger. Leon looked, but saw nothing. He saw Angela running away from him as he screamed out, “Angela NO…beware…beware of the Witch Stalkers!”

 

 


	10. Witch Stalker

**Episode 10: Witch Stalker**

            Darkness fell quickly as Angela met up with her friends at the high school. Everyone started to leave as the principal told them that the janitor would be back in a couple of hours to finish locking up and shutting down the building. Jassy placed a flyer on a wall while standing on a chair, asking how it looked. Jackie was holding the bottom of it as Angela stood out, viewing it from a far. “A little to the left,” she said.

            “Perfect,” said Jackie as Angela came over with the tape. They moved on to the next wall as they talked about school events and drama that has happened over the past couple of months.

            “Did you know that Livvy Millins stuffs her bra,” informed Jackie.

            “Are you serious?” asked Angela, taping down another flyer.

            “And you know this how?” asked Jassy.

            “Wellll, Tommy and Derran were being…well boys, and so Tommy tripped Derran, causing his milk to spill all over Livvy,” explained Jackie, stepping back to view the poster she just put up.

            “Ouch,” said Jassy.

            “Please, tell me why Livvy’s chest absorbed the milk right up,” said Jackie.

            “Hahahah, oh hell to the naw,” laughed Angela. The girls were having fun, talking, and putting up posters and flyers up, while making sure everything was organized for the upcoming winter sports. Jassy was in the process of explaining some lame joke she heard on the radio when all of a sudden the lights went off. The high school was pitch black and the only light available was the moonlight, shinning through windows.

            “What just happened?” asked Jackie.

            “All the doors are locked right? I mean, they can only open from the inside right?” asked Angela, developing an eerie vibe from the sudden shut down of the lights.

            “Yeah, its problem one of the janitors testing the lights or something,” said Jassy.

            Outside, the wind started to pick up a little harder as if a storm was coming as a guy stepped in front of the high school wearing a huge trench coat, black leather gloves, and a hat that cast a shadow on his face. He lifted up his right hand and began to tighten it, the front double doors started to close inward as if he was crushing them with an un-seeable force. The girls turned their heads towards the front, hearing the crushing of the doors. The doors made a loud smashing noise once they hit the floor. The guy stepped forward seeing the three girls. Angela grabbed her head as a sudden flash entered into her mind, remembering the figure.

            “You’re the one…at the alley, you killed that girl…you’re a Witch Stalker,” she said, understanding what Leon meant when he yelled. The Witch Stalker’s eyes twinkled, seeing Angela’s shinny blue Crystal Heart. However, Jackie now stood in his view so he lifted up his hand and slowly started to tighten it, causing Jackie to grab her neck, gasping for air as if chocking. “No!” screamed Angela, grabbing onto Jackie. The Witch Stalker saw a faded Crystal Heart inside Jackie and with one closed fist; he shattered it into pieces, causing Jackie to spit out blood, collapsing to her death.

            “Girl c’mon,” cried Jassy, pulling on Angela. Angela got up and with the help of her friend fled the scene as the Witch Stalker began stalking his prey. Angela and Jassy turned right and ran for their life, stopping at a split road. They looked right seeing him standing right there as if he knew where they were running to next. “Ahhhh!” screamed Jassy as Angela pulled her to the left. Every classroom they found was lock until they came upon the library. The Library was smaller than most, with a lounge area when you first walk in, librarian’s desk on the left and further left was tables and chairs with computers and bookshelves behind them. Jassy and Angela decided to go towards a book shelve and hide behind the spine of them.

            A shadow passed alongside the Library’s windows as the Witch Stalker went inside. The place started to lighten up as the lights not fully turned on, started to flicker. He passed the lounge area and entered into the computer zone. Angela’s back touched the back of the book shelve her heart racing. He started to come out of the computer zone when her suddenly heard Jassy’s cell phone ringing. Angela’s eyes widened, looking across over at Jassy. “Ahhh!” they screamed because of a nearby book shelve that was crushed inward, exploded. Angela grabbed Jassy and they ran out as the Witch Stalker missed by a hair and crushed the librarian’s computer. The Witch Stalker went out and raised his hand at Angela’s back, but Jassy pushed her out of the way and was caught in his grip. He wasted no time and closed his hand; crushing Jassy’s Crystal Heart and shattered it into pieces just like Jackie. “NO!” said Angela. She couldn’t do anything about it and headed right, bumping into Trista.

 

 


	11. Water from Within

**Episode 11: Water from Within**

            “Trista? What the hell you doing here?” asked Angela.

            “I thought I saw you go in and then the lights and the flickering, I thought something was going down so I snuck in from the janitor’s basement window,” explained Trista.

 “Okay that’s nice, take me, now!” rushed Angela.

“Why—OH!” said Trista, seeing the Witch Stalker. They ran down the hall towards the door where Trista came out of. She went down the stairs while Angela waited for the Witch Stalker. He appeared, following behind her as she waved her hand to slam him into some lockers, but to her surprise, he closed his hand, crushing the force that would have moved him. She did it again with her right hand and he did the same thing as well. “OH!” she said, seeing a newly built door. She closed her hand and pulled hard, causing the door to fall to the floor and with one wave she sent the door flying straight at the Witch Stalker, but he stopped the door in midair and began crushing it. Angela started running down the narrow stairwell, spotting Trista down below.

They entered into the next room that just had junk in it where Trista showed Angela where the window was, but the only problem was that it was too high to reach. The door slammed and the Witch Stalker made his way down the stairs causing them to back up finding a dead end, a wall in front of them. Angela turned around and flicked her hand causing the door to the room to close. She then tried to do the same thing to a vending machine and it started to shake a little, but it was too heavy for her to move alone. It was do to the fact that she hasn’t really practice using her gift and her powers were still developing. Trista came over and placed her hand on top of Angela’s as a breeze surround them. The vending machine zoomed across blocking the doorway.

“Oh my God, you can control the wind,” said Angela looking at her.

“Hardy,” said Trista.

“Me water…well learning. We’re witches,” she said. They jumped hearing the sound of the vending machine glass breaking, crushing inward. Angela grabbed Trista’s arm and began to pulling, “C’mon, there has to be another way out…Trista…Tris…” she stopped as Trista’s head turned slowly in Angela’s direction, her green eyes flashed looking like a jungle cat’s and reappeared back to green while smirking, “Trista’s not here right now,” she said, yanking her arm away from Angela. Angela backed away not knowing who this person was, it looked like Trista, but something was different. The vending machine turned into scraps as the Witch Stalked opened the door and came in, seeing the two witches.

“Ooo, he looks yummy…yummy enough to kill or at least hurt,” said Trista in a deeper voice than usual. Trista let out a loud jaguar roar as she did a front flip up to the Witch Stalker. She swung as he blocked, but he was caught off guard and she kneed him in the gut and jumped kicked him in his face, sending him flying out the room. She backed flipped back to Angela and pointed her finger at her and said, “You—witch, spell now!”

“Hello…beginner, you’re a witch too ya know,” lashed Angela. Trista rolled her eyes and with one high kick she broke down part of the wall. Angela’s mouth dropped as Trista said, “Been holding back.” They turned seeing the Witch Stalker back and ready, not knowing when he got up. He paid Angela no mind for now and focused on Trista as he tightened his hand, causing her to gasp for air. “No! Leave her alone you son of a bitch,” screamed out Angela.  _“ANGELA!”_  she thought she heard Leon’s voice for a minute, but also started to remember what he said when they first met,

_“You will soon believe for remember these words young one—A.T.R.I…”_

_“A.T.R.I…A.T.R.I…wait, it’s a spell,”_ she thought.She quickly went into concentrating mode and allowed the power of the Craft flow through her, guiding her every movement. She put her two wrists together and opened them, letting her hands and fingers open like a flower. She opened up her eyes and with all her might shouted, “ _Atri_!” Angela fired a torpedo load of water from her hands as the Witch Stalker used his other hand to crush the attack, but it unexpectedly exploded into five large jets of water, crashing into him like missiles, sending him flying out of the room for good. Trista started coughing, rubbing her neck, now free from his grip. Trista’s eyes flashed again, a little dazed to what just happened.

“Whoa…did I just do that?” Angela asked. She helped Trista up as they fled the scene, hearing sirens from a couple of cop cars pulling up in front of the building.   

 

 


	12. Police Anyone?

**Episode 12: Police Anyone?**

            Angela and Trista sat in an ambulance car as the medics attended to their minor cuts and scrapes. They watched as both firefighters and cops zoomed in and out of the high school building. The janitor that was supposed to come in and lock up the place saw the damage and called the police.

            “So…what’s your ability?” asked Angela.

            “It’s kinda weird,” stalled Trista while flipping back her blonde hair.

            “Like I’m going somewhere,” Angela said jokingly.

            “That person—in the basement, wasn’t me,” explained Trista.

            “What do you mean?” asked Angela curiously.

            “I think have the ability of a wild cat animal, but it is so not like me that it sorta developed into an alter ego…different personality named Roxi,” explained Trista.

            “So that girl that kicked ass and almost broke my arm was Roxi?” asked Angela.

            “Yep, she’s what you call a…fighter, were as me, I’m more…

“Diva,” blurted Angela.

“I am sooo not a diva. It is not a sin to be prideful of oneself,” explained Trista.

 _“Yeah, it kinda is,”_ thought Angela, moving around to find a better sitting position.

“However, I’m starting to accept the fact that she is apart of me that I must control. I also have the…what is it? Elemental power of wind, whether or not that makes me a witch, I dunno.” Angela placed her hands on Trista and said, “Well from what I gather we are…and besides Roxi, you’re not alone anymore.” Trista started to smile as a police officer confronted them.

 

 


	13. Hazar

**Episode 13: Hazar**

            “I’m sorry about your friends,” said Trista.

            “Yeah…can I like cry now,” side joked Angela. “I’m just thankful that bastard is gone for good.” A cop approached them as both of them told untrue stories as the officer questioned them.

            “Thanks for your corporation ladies, we found two bodies and will need you two to come down to the station for further questioning,” he said.

            “Wait wait back that shiz-nit up, what you mean you only found two bodies…there should be three,” corrected Angela.

            “No Miss Summers, only two bodies were found in two separate hallways,” said the Officer. Angela started to panic realizing that the Witch Stalker is still out there waiting for her…or is he? Angela conjured up a scary thought as she grabbed Trista and ran for it, ignoring the officer commands.

            “You did not just run from a cop? Where are we going that is so important?” asked Trista.

            “If I’m right, that Witch Stalker will be after another witch that I…regret meeting.”

            As they approached The Biohazard, Angela saw a familiar face standing as if waiting for them.

            “Leonn’e?” said Angela; they stopped in front of him.

            “About time. So this is Trista the warrior of air,” said Leonn’e.

            “Trista, this is Leonn’e. He’s our—something or other,” said Angela. Leonn’e smacked his head with his hand and said Guideian. He started to explain when Angela noticed a figure approaching them. The Witch Stalker.

            “His name is Hazar and he means business,” said Leonn’e, watching him take his trench coat and hat off. He was bold with a thick black line going from the top of his eyebrows all the way down his head, back, and it looped around wrapping around his arms and where it stopped, the black leather gloves covered up.

            “You girls go find Jenna, I’ll handle him,” said Leonn’e.

            “Are you sure, he’s a tough cookie,” said Angela. Leonn’e had a black strapped that he whipped it around his back and pulled out a unique bladed sword called The Katano.

            “O-okay, I’ll take that as a yes,” said Angela as her and Trista started running in the building.

            “Trista! Remember listen to the wind. Let the power of the Craft guide you to the spell you need,” shouted Leonn’e before Angela went in.

            They ran inside as Leonn’e’s faced Hazar, the Witch Stalker.

 

 


	14. The Guideian V.S. The Witch Stalker

**Episode 14: The Guideian V.S. The Witch Stalker**

Leonn’e slid his two fingers across the blade, making it turn light blue and went straight for Hazar and swung. Left and right, right and left, but Hazar used his crushing ability and with his bar gloves, blocked Leonn’e’s attack. Hazar grabbed the sword and Leonn’e’s free hand and used his feet to climb on Leonn’e’s chest area. Hazar let go and twisted himself in the air, but put all his weight into the kick that smacked Leonn’e in his face before landing.

Leonn’e crashed hard on the ground as Hazar lifted up his right hand and started to close it slowly, crushing Leonn’e’s Crystal Heart just like Jackie and Jassy’s. Leonn’e dropped the sword and grabbed his chest in pain, choking. Hazar almost closed his hand completely, but all of a sudden Leonn’e’s Crystal Heart started to change color. Hazar vortex eyes never saw anything like it before. He tried closing his hand, trying to make a fist, but the force of the Crystal Heart wouldn’t let him. In fact, his hand began to slowly open back up, the Crystal Heart over powering his ability.

            “You have no idea…who I really am,” said Leonn’e in a deeper voice as his eyes glowed royal blue while picking up his sword. He stood up, blinding Hazar. Leonn’e swung the sword making it look like more than one was there and chanted, “ _Zenos methra inus_!” All of his slashing moves compressed into one and with great super speed, he zoomed across the battlefield and with one great surprising thrust, stabs Hazar straight into his Crystal Heart, shattering it into pieces.

            “No one will get in my way…not even these kids,” said Leonn’e with a smile, eyes turning normal. 

 

 


	15. Bio turned Hazardous

**Episode 15: Bio turned Hazardous**

            The girls entered into the building as the club was jumping as always. Angela started to look for Jenna, but the crowd was too rowdy to recognize anyone.

            “Shit, I can’t tell if she’s here or not,” said Angela.

            “X-ray vision would come in handy now,” joked Trista.

            “Heyy not a bad idea,” said Angela.

            “Say what?” asked Trista with a shocking look. Angela grabbed Trista’s hand and started to concentrate, letting their mind, body, and soul flow into the power of the Craft. Angela opened up her blue eyes as they slowly started to glow, enabling her to see Crystal Hearts in people. Angela assumed normal human beings have faded lighted Crystal Hearts, but she was looking for a colored one when she spotted something glowing green. She slowly lifted her head up and saw another, but this one was black as coaland pulsating with demonic energy as Angela shook her head, eyes turning back to their normal color.

            Jenna started to gracefully live the club, going out the back again as Angela and Trista started to move in crowd, bum-rushing people out there way. The black Crystal Heart person raised her hand with a ripple of sound waves came out. Everyone in the club felt the music beat as if in a trance. Trista stopped seeing how everyone was looking at her and Angela in a zombie-like state. Everyone in the club stared at them as if looking through their very souls and began to randomly attack.

            “Dammed, we need Roxi…now!” shouted Angela.

            “Are you serious?” asked Trista, not wanting to unleash the beast within until someone smacked her across the head, causing her eyes to flash. Trista smiled wickedly as she was now Roxi. Using her superhuman strength, with one hit Roxi sent ten people flying in the air on the left side of the room, then right.

            “Who else wants me to kick their ass today, speak now or forever shut the hell up!” she shouted.

            “…goddamn, you are a bitch,” whispered Angela. “We have to go now.”

            “You giving me orders,” glared Roxi.

            “Me…no, never, but um…there’s a chick out in the back who thinks she can whoop your ass,” improvised Angela.

            “Lead the way,” said Roxi as she cleared the floor to the backdoor of the chaotic club.

 

 


	16. The Four Elements

**Episode 16: The Four Elements**

            They exited the back just in time, seeing Jenna heading out as Angela screamed out her name. Jenna turned and her mouth dropped, unable to figure out how Angela still knew her name,

 _“Her memory should have been erased by now,”_  thought Jenna as they approached her. “How the hell you know my name?” asked Jenna.

            “Cut the crap bitch, after what you did to me I’m using nice words,” smirked Angela.

            “Let me deck this hoe, one time…one time,” said Roxi, raising her fist, but Angela brought it back down.

            “Grrreat, looks like I need to erase deeper,” said Jenna.

            “Whoa! First thing. You are in danger…we all are because we are witches with strong elemental powers and bewitching abilities,” said Angela.

            “Witch…HA! You is joking right?” laughed Jenna.

            “She wish,” whispered Roxi to herself. They slowly started too conversant when they heard a clapping noise on the left side of them.

            “Ah, the ancient mystical and legendary Elemental Warriors,” said the woman.

            “And you is?” lashed Roxi.

            “I’m Nashira, here to rip the very Crystal Heart from you three and present it to my Enchantress.”

            “Crystal Heart?” asked Jenna all confused.

            “Elemental Warriors?” questioned Angela.

            “Now…give them me,” demanded Nashira as she raised her hand and a pulsating sound blast erupted and sent the teens flying into a brick wall.

            “Ahh!” yelled Jenna as Angela got up and said, “Roxi, remember the chick I told you who wanted to fight ya.”

            “On it,” she said and lashed out. Roxi flipped forward and attacked Nashira, but every pouched and kick, was blocked by sound as Nashira used it to grab Roxi’s shirt and threw her back with the others. Roxi slammed into Angela, turning back into Trista.

            “This is sooo going to be fun,” said Jenna who stood behind them. Jenna focused her mind as she altered her body, enabling her arms to become completely solid as stone. Jenna approached and swung, sending Nashira flying, but she landed gracefully back down like it was nothing.

            “Ooo…not good,” said Jenna, feeling the vibration under her feet. Nashira grabbed the sound around her, causing Jenna’s shirt to stick out and with one pull sent Jenna back with the others, turning from supersolid to normal again.

            “ _Atri_!” cast Angela, firing a torpedo load of water from her hands as Nashira made a sound barrier.

            “Is that the best you got witch?” asked Nashira as she sent a sound wave, causing them to fall to their knees.

            They couldn’t resist Nashira’s power as they thought it was all over, someone from Nashira backside snapped their finger and said, “ _Ninu_!” as a fireball appeared, levitating in their hand. That person through it as it crashed hard into Nashira, launching her into a brick wall.

            “And you guys call yourselves witches…better yet warriors,” said the person.

            “Zac?” asked Angela, helping them up.

            “No stuff,” he said.

            “You’re one of us too?” she asked.

            “Yeah, met Leonn’e way before you did sis,” he answered. Nashira got up and crushed her sound wave and said, “Take me by surprise HUH!” She threw the balls of sound as they exploded on contact. Zac flipped out of the way and launched another fireball attack. Trista heart started to race as the wind flowed passed her hair. She listened closely, hearing a small whisper as her eyes widen. Jenna bent down and placed her right hand on the ground, feeling the vibration from the Earth itself as if telling her something. Nashira slapped Zac, sending him straight into them, but Angela caught him.

            “You can’t stop what is to come; your Crystal Hearts are mine!”

            “We must stand together as one team,” said Zac.

            “I’m with you…all of you,” said Jenna, standing up.

            “Same,” said Trista, believing in the power of the Craft.

            “All together now…Angela GO!” commanded Zac.

            “ _Atri_!” she shouted, sending a torpedo load of water at Nashira, but she had already raised her right hand and blocked it with a sound barrier.

            “ _Kin’ku_!” shouted Jenna. A chunk of the ground itself shaped like a boulder levitated up and with one good swoop, Jenna kicked it, as Nashira used her left hand to block the attack, but it caused her to slide back a little.

            “ _Aerorik_!” shouted Trista as she lifted up her hands, crisscrossing them, creating two faint blades. She brought her hands down same way and the blades started to become more visible. She brought her hands back up for the last time and grabbed them and through them. Nashira used both her hands to block this attack, pushing her back more.

            “ _Ninu_!” shouted Zac as he snapped his finger, causing a fireball to appear which levitate in his hand. He launched the attack as Nashira’s barrier started to weaken and was hit hard with it, causing her to hit the ground forcefully. She picked herself up, all out of breath and said, “You may have won this battle…but this war is just beginning.” She spread out her hands and gave them one good slap, creating a sound shocker blast that knocked down all four of them. When they got up, she was gone and Leonn’e stepped out of the shadows and said, “Excellent work my warriors.”   

            “Yeah well—what can I say…I saved the day,” said Zac as Angela looked at him and said to herself,  _“No he didn’t,”_  and brushed back her hair with one good flick. Angela’s hair smacked Zac’s face as he was splashed with water.

            “What the hell was that for?” he asked, spitting up water.

            “Conceded much?” she said to him as the red in his hair flared up, drying him off.

 

 


	17. Witches of the Elements

**Episode 17: Witches of the Elements**

            The next day, all four of them met at Leonn’e’s shop called Magick Store as he started to explain everything.

            “You four are the reincarnation of the legendary Elemental Warriors. In my world, these warriors were the strongest of all the elementals and soul goal was to protect the Royal Family-Line. You must save a girl…a princess…your princess from my world. Your soul adjective is to save your princess from the hands of Kibosh. Save the princess, save both our worlds. Kibosh is an evil Enchantress who mastered one of the blackest arts known as the Dejin. Her goal is to unleash a creature of destruction on a planetary scale. This creature is called O’megka K-I. It is unable to come into your galaxy which is why Kibosh needs Crystal Hearts, especially yours. Almost every living being have a Crystal Heart…normal humans have a more faded color while ‘magical beings’ have a slight color difference.”

             “This job will not be easy for you for you will go against other Witch Stalkers, some more crazy than you would think possible. The Witch Stalkers are a cult, very adjective is to hunt and stalk down witches and unlike Kibosh who wants the Crystal Heart; the Witch Stalkers will destroy it. Their true purpose is unknown for now, but if your Crystal Heart is destroyed you will die for it is a gateway to your very soul and true power. More questions and answers will reveal itself in the near future, but now I would like to give you all a gift,” he informed. Leonn’e gave each of them a necklace that had a unique shaped crystal on it.

            “Together your Crystal Hearts as one is called the Platonic Solid (shapes). This is what your true Crystal Heart look like…Angela Summers, Elemental Warrior of Water, you bar the Platonic Solid of an Icosahedron and have the bewitching ability to move object with your hands. Trista Washington, Elemental Warrior of Wind—you bar the Platonic Solid of an Octahedron and have the bewitching ability of a wild beast. Zachariah Summers, Elemental Warrior of Fire…you bar the Platonic Solid of a Tetrahedron and have the bewitching ability to witness and possess the future. And Jennafer Sanchez, Elemental Warrior of Earth—you bar the Platonic Solid of a Cube and have the bewitching ability to alter your mind as well as your body.”

 “Separated you guys are vulnerable, but together you are invincible. Your Platonic gem around your neck will enable you to communicate to one another telepathically. You all will work hard and train hard to reawaken your hidden powers and potential.”

            “Grrreat, our lives are screwed,” joked Angela.

            “Besides your main adjective your first mission is to find the fifth and leader member…”

            “There’s a FIFTH!” all four shouted in unison.

 

 


	18. Chrysalis

**  
Episode 18: Chrysalis **

            Deep within another dimension called the Aurora Galaxy, lays a hazed demented planet called Nadir.

            “Forgive me my Enchantress, I underestimated them…it wont happen again,” stated Nashira. Kibosh waved her and Nashira vanished from her sight. Kibosh stood up and started walking to another room deep within her chambers while holding her staff firmly in her hand. It had a huge crescent moon lying on its side, a smaller crescent moon, same way, but inside the bigger one, and a purple glowing orb in the center.

The doors opened as she started to speak.

            “I see you’ve found your Elemental Warriors, but don’t worry, they won’t find you. Do you honestly think you and your warriors have the power to stop what is to come…he will crush you and everything you hold so dear to your heart princess.” Kibosh touched and slid her hand from side to side on the chrysalis type crystal. “They might be able to save you…but can they save themselves muhhahahaha!!!”

 

[ **END** ]

((Hope you enjoyed this new series...stay tuned for Season 1: W.O.T.E, Book 2: Fire))


End file.
